Together Again
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Riza is finally able to see Roy again. Okay, warning right now this is a sad, sweet story. I hope you in enjoy. ROYAI!


Together Again

By:Bluerain2blue

"Colonel! Colonel Mustang!" yelled Riza Hawkeye, as she fell to her knees beside Roy Mustang laying on the Fuhrer's front steps. His body was covered in blood along with the ground around him. His clothes were ripped to shreds. Riza flipped him over to his back. She could now see the cuts on his face and the large cuts all over his body.

"Roy! Roy!" She yelled his name this time trying to get him to react but he didn't move. She could see him panting heavily. She started to break now. Tears began to run down her face. She took off the jacket she was wearing and began ripping it to cover his wounds.

"Roy!" She called to him again. This time she saw him open his eyes for a moment before closing them again. _'Good he can still move a little. Now to work on his wounds.' _She started to tend to the wound on his arm when his hand grabbed hers. She turned her head and looked into his deep onyx eyes.

"Ri…za." Roy said softly as he panted for breath. There was blood in the corner of his mouth, running down to his chin. She could tell he was barely holding his eyes open and his grip on her hand wasn't very tight.

"Roy. I-It's ok. Everything's going to be fine." She assured him, more of trying to assure herself, through her sobs. She reached up with her other hand and wiped the blood from his mouth, that was quickly replaced.

Roy smiled faintly. He slowly lifted his other hand up and put it on her cheek, carelessly. "I-I'm sorry, Riza.", He said, pain in his voice, gently rubbing her cheek, "I-I'm so sorry." His voice started fading as he said the last part, his grip loosened, and his hand fell form her face.

"Roy! Please Don't Go!" She yelled through her sobs, watching his eyes close. She fell on to his body crying harder than ever. "Don't leave me alone." Her voice was muffled against his body.

---

Riza woke up in a cold sweat and sat up in her bed, covers falling of her. She put both of her hands over her face. _'Roy… That dream… It's been a year now and I'm still having that dream.'_

Riza looked down, moving her hands out of the way,and saw Black Hayate sitting on the ground next to her bed. She stared at him for a minute before he jumped up on the bed and licked one of her hands. She smiled softly but then frowned again.

"Today is the day, Hayate.", Riza started, petting him on the head, "I'll get dressed and then we can go." She when over to the closet and grabbed a white button up shirt and a grey skirt that went down to her knees, along with anything else she needed.

Then she went to the bathroom to change and do her hair. She left her long blond hair down. Her hair framed her face perfectly. She smiled for a second. _'He always liked it when my hair was down.'_

She walked out of the bathroom, after putting one of her guns in a holster on her upper right thigh, and started to head towards the door. Hayate, instantly, walking after her. She grabbed the leash sitting on the table next to the door and put it on Hayate.

She opened the door, letting Hayate out first, and locked it behind her. She began to walk, with Hayate, into a store filled street. She stopped at a flower shop and bought a white lily, before she started walking again.

She walked through a big iron gate and up a hill with a bunch of gravestones. She stopped in front of two gravestones, Hayate sat down next to where his owner was standing. She looked down at the gravestone on the right and read it.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang

Died in action to protect his country.

She stared at it and read it again. She smiled a soft, sad smile. "I brought you something, Roy." Riza stated with sadness her voice, while twisting the flower in her hand, "You said you liked this flower, remember?" She let go of Hayate's lash, letting him go run around, before she sat down with her back against his gravestone.

"Roy, we all really miss you." Riza stated, looking down, still fingering the flower, "I really miss you." she stared at the flower and glanced up to check on Hayate, who was running around in the grass. "My aim has been off. I've been acting somewhat depressed. I've been late to work lately too. Heck I even skipped today.", She paused and stopped playing with the flower, "Everyone has noticed too. Havoc, Fuery, Maria, Sheska, and Gracia have all been asking questions."

She sat the flower next to her, then gazed at hands on her lap. "Roy… I really do miss you. I miss when you use to avoid doing your work by coming up behind me at my desk and suddenly start kissing my neck. That would always end up with us both passionately kissing each other in our office." She paused again, her voice had become shaky at the end and streams of tears began running down her face but she still had that soft, sad smile on her face, "I remember the secret dates we would go on. You would either take me to a movie, usually a romantic movie, or to out to eat."

She stopped talking for a moment to wipe the tears form her eyes, which always seemed to be replaced with in a second. "I still remember the way your hands felt against my skin and you lips against mine. The way it felt to wake up and my head be laying on your bare chest. One of your hands on my bare back and the other holding one of mine on your chest. You would kiss my head and then whisper "I love you." in my ear." She remembered, giving up on wiping the tears from her face. She looked up to the sky seeing heavy, dark clouds._'He hated the rain. He was always so useless in the rain.'_

She stared at the clouds a little longer, before she noticed Hayate rolling around in the grass in front of her. She smiled at him and reached out to scratch his belly. She scratch his belly but stopped within a minute, leaning back against the gravestone.

She sighed. "Roy… I don't know how much longer I can be without you.", She began burying her face into her hands. "I want to see you again. I don't want to be alone anymore."

She reached down and grabbed her gun from the holster on her thigh. She stuck it against her chest, where her heart was. She closed her eyes tight and pulled the trigger. There was a quick sharp pain but it all began fading fast.

Blood quickly stained her shirt. She smiled softly, as she fell to her left. _'Roy…'_

---

"Why do you think she'd be out here?" asked Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, while walking with Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc up a hill pass many gravestones.

"Just a guess with today making it a year since the General's death." Havoc answered with a cigarette in his mouth. All of a sudden there was a long, sorrowful howl form a dog. The two men began running up the hill to where it came from.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Black Hayate sitting and whimpering next to a body laying on the ground. They walked closer and recognized the female body, laying in a pool of blood. Both their eyes widened and Havoc's cigarette fell form his mouth.

Next to Brigadier General Maes Hughes's grave was Brigadier General Roy Mustang's and in front of Roy's grave was his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's body. There was blood on Roy's gravestone from her body. She was laying on her side with her gun still in her hand.

"S-She killed herself?" Fuery asked nervously, walking over to see her better and to grab Hayate.

"I guess she got her wish." Havoc replied calmly, taking a cigarette from the carton that had been in his pocket before noticing it had started to rain.

"Her wish?" Fuery asked, looking back at Havoc after picking Hayate up the leash hanger from his arms.

"Yeah…" Havoc began, putting the cigarette in his mouth not lighting it, "Her wish to be by his side again."

---

Riza Hawkeye was buried be sided Roy Mustang, a few days later. Most of the military was there, her friends, and Gracia came bringing Elysia with her. All of her friends cried but knew she was finally with the man she loved again.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Alright, this one is kind of sad. This one would probably be rated PG-13 or close to it. Of course, it's a royai. I worked for days on this fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy this one very much. Don't worry I won't write very many fan fictions that are sad.


End file.
